


You're Perfect To Me

by GaySlytherinDemigodOfCamelot



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, I'm Sorry, M/M, Panic Attacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 04:26:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16381370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GaySlytherinDemigodOfCamelot/pseuds/GaySlytherinDemigodOfCamelot
Summary: Nico has another panic attack, but luckily Will is there to help.





	You're Perfect To Me

**Author's Note:**

> Yep! I’m bored. Really, really bored. And what do I do when I’m bored? I write angsty bits of fanfiction and beat myself up afterwards for being such a horrible person. 
> 
> If this triggers you, please don't read it!
> 
> ps. Sorry for the crappy title

He’s had enough. Heart racing, Nico ignores all the eyes upon him as he races out of the hall and to his cabin. Locking the door, he leans his back against the wall and hopes that no one finds him in such a state of weakness. Nico’s whole body vibrates and tears brim in his eyes as he falls onto the floor in a fit of sobs. He is sick of living, he is sick of being told to brighten up, he is sick of being a burden to everyone around him. “Breathe!” Nico tells himself as firmly as he can but his lungs obviously don’t agree. He’s drowning with oxygen and the harder he tries to draw air into his lungs, the harder it is to breathe. He feels like he’s dying and gods, he probably is! Somewhere in the back of his mind, Nico thinks he hears a knock on the door, but he can’t be sure. His senses are currently all over the place and he’s probably hearing things. After all, who would want to help him?  
“Open the door, Nico! Please!?”  
He knows that voice. He knows it perfectly. Will.  
“I swear to the gods, Nico. If you don’t open that door, I’ll just break it down myself!”  
Nico whimpers. Every nerve in his body is on fire and he knows that this is the end.  
CRASH!  
The door to Nico’s cabin reduces to nothing but dust and a taller boy runs in and kneels beside him. The boy takes Nico’s hands in his own and warmth seeps through his body.  
“Breathe, Nico!” The older boy says gently.  
Nico tries to follow but his chest seizes up which results in a major coughing fit. Will traces shapes onto the back of his hand and Nico tries to focus entirely on the touch. He lets out a broken sob and his lungs shut down once more.  
“Breathe, Nico. You can do it!”  
No. He can’t. Nico continues to cry but soon the cries turn small screams. He feels Will tense beside him and Nico knows exactly what he’s thinking. Nico has never had an attack this bad. Never. He pulls his hands out of Will’s and starts tugging harshly at his hair. In a panic, Will grabs his shoulders and tries to hold him still but Nico is far too gone to be able to stop the attack now. Struggling against the grip of his boyfriend, he tries to communicate to Will that he can’t be saved this time and that he is a lost cause. Will doesn’t seem to agree with that.  
“I don’t know whether you can hear me Nico, but you have to calm down.”  
As if Nico didn’t know that. He feels like he’s going to throw up and his mind is slowly giving up on him.  
“Breathe with me, Nico.” Will takes his right hand and places it on his chest. He breathes in and Nico tries to copy him. Will breathes out, but this results in yet another coughing fit as Nico tries to copy him.  
“Hey! Hey! You’re okay! Calm down!”  
Will breathes in again. This time, it is slightly easier for Nico to copy.  
“And out.” Nico slowly releases his breath and his muscles start to relax.  
“In,” Will breathes in again and Nico copies.  
“And out.”  
His surroundings start to make more sense and he opens his eyes. The light blinds him and he takes his hand off Will and covers his eyes. Once again, the older takes his hands and strokes them.  
“Are you okay? Nico?” Will releases the younger’s hands again and carefully lifts Nico’s chin up so that he is looking at him. The smaller boy nods.  
“I’m fine, Will.”  
“Liar.”  
Nico looks down at his hands. Usually, he can lie between his teeth but today is not one of those days apparently.  
“I’m sorry,” He whispers quietly.  
“Don’t be, Nico.”  
“I’m just…So darn sick of all this.”  
Will frowns. “Of what, Nico?

“Of life. Of being dangerous. Of hurting everyone around me.” Silent tears fall down the younger boy’s face and he gives a small smile.  
“Nico di Angelo. You are everything to me. You are perfect because you know and admit your many flaws and while many people hide them, you embrace them as being part of you. That is something that I admire. I love you Nico di Angelo, and don’t forget it.” 

With that, Will pulls the dark-haired boy into an embrace, which Nico willingly accepts. They stay like that in each other’s arms until Will is called back to his duties.  
Maybe, Nico thinks, everything will turn out okay.


End file.
